The Tales of Solgrif
by DraKonwarrior
Summary: Solgrif, a young Nord starts his adventure...  Read And Review
1. Prologe You can skip this

Tales of Solgrif, the Dragonborn

Prologue

I'm Solgrif, Solgrif Axevail. A Nordic warrior I am, an axe is my weapon of choice. Who would have known a dragon would attack? Ok I'm far ahead of things. Let me back up. So you know my name, my weapon… Oh, I know! So I was born and raised in Skyrim for thirteen years, then my family moved to Highrock.

This saddened my friends, just as much as me. I promised my friend Michael, a Redguard that I would return to Skyrim one day. My friend Cyrus Alomar a Khajit had gave me a golden necklace. Then, I moved.

Seven years later. I'm twenty; free to go back to Skyrim, So I sent the word to Michael who spread the word to my other friends, who I didn't mention.

But before I left to move back an Argonian came in very odd garb and gave me a letter, I opened it and it was from Cyrus. He told me to meet him in Cyrodiil. Odd, I didn't know he moved. So it took me two months to get there. Then I realized something… I DINN'T KNOW WHAT CITY HE MOVED TO! That put me back lost a nice amount of coin to 'bout two hundred septims. Thank Talos I'm in Burma. Should take about a few weeks to get to Skyrim if I'm on horseback. So when I get there I learn that entrance into Skyrim is Five hundred septims. So the logical choice is to sneak into Skyrim via the mountains that surround it. I see some people in blue clothes walking then some Imperials ambush them. But of course I end up in a bear trap. I gave a fight, got my axe out. I swung! The imperial blocked with his shield. Then with the foot that's free, I kick him back into a tree. Then I get my head hit with the hilt of a sword. Every thing goes black…


	2. An Un Welcome Home

Tales of Solgrif, the Dragonborn

Chapter 1. An Unwelcome Home

My eye's slowly opened, and then I closed them. I opened them and every thing was blurry, they adjusted then I realized that I was on a prison carriage. I looked around we were on a mountain; it was snowing a little bit. That or it was the ash from all the smoke coming from the chimneys. "Hey, you. Your finally awake." Said a blond Nord dressed in chainmail surrounded in a blue robe. "Sorry, damn Imperial hit me across the back of my head." I responded. "Wait a moment, you were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into the Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He said. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you guys came along. Empire was nice and lazy." A Nord in rags said. The areas surrounding his eyes were dark, like a raccoon. And thieving like one too, according to the blond Nord. "If they weren't looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell by now." He looked at me, "You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." What's a Stormcloak? Talos, all this talk of Stormcloaks and I don't know what they are. Well time to ask. "Were all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The blond Nord said. Maybe now I'll ask. "Shut up back there!" An Imperial hollered. I'll look it up. If I get a good cell. "What's wrong with him?" the thief said nodding to the guy with a cloth covering his mouth. "Watch your tongue. You're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." The blond Nord said. "Ulfric," the thief uttered… "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you… Oh Gods where are they taking us?" He sounds more worried all of the sudden. The Stormcloaks must be a rebellion against the Empire… wait if they did capture him, OH NINE DEVINE! They're going to kill us. "I don't know where were going, but Sovngarde awaits." Says the Blond Nord. "No this can't be happening. It can't be happening." The thief repeats. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" The Nord asked. "Why do you care?" "A Nord's last thought should be of home." "captain," he responded. "I'm... from Roricstead" "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" An Imperial yells. Damn the higher ranks, they ride in the fancy crap. Oh Talos, if only I did some work to pay to get in. "Good. Let's get this over with." The General responded. "Divines help me." The thief started naming the Nine divine, But he stopped at eight... "You forgot Talos." I said. "The worship of Talos is banned. Hey, maybe you should be in here." The thief says. The worship of Talos is banned? What the crap! When did this happen? "Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. Bet they had something to do with this." "Never trust an elf." I say. "This is Helgan." the Nord starts. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries in them. Funny, when I was a boy the Imperial walls used to make me fell so safe." Hmm. I was from Solitude. I hated the bard collage. Every time I passed the block it was on damn stupid unoriginal crapy music. Worst of all the bards singing were drunk. "Who are they daddy?" A kid! HELP ME. HELP ME KID. I screamed in my mind. "Where are they going?" Sovngarde if you don't help me! "You need to go inside little cub." The father said. SHUT UP AND HELP ME SOMEBODY! I don't care if your a beast just help me! "But I want to watch the soldiers." Of course you do... "Get inside. Now." "Ok papa." I need to think of something. And fast. This is a small village. Reinforced by the wall. Most likely so the Imperials can minpulate them. That's how the get around. Now if I could get these binds of I could get the driver, get in the ally, clime the building, no that wont work. "Woah!" the driver said. Horse needs to stop. Stop. Stop? Stop... Stop! STOP! OH GODS. Talos help me, alter history or something have a time travleing beast that kills the Imperials or something. "Why are we stopping?" "Why do you think thief? End of the line. Let's go. Better not keep the gods waiting." We get up. We walk of silently... Well three of us did. "No, Stop. Wait, were not rebels." "Face your death with courage, thief." Well said. Well said. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you. This is a mistake!" Would you shut up? "Step to the block when we call your name. One at a time." The captain says. She's in a bad mood. Best to follow orders. Why are the Imperial always wareing mini skirts? "Empire loves there damn lists," The Nord mutters. Thats true. When I entered the Imperial provance they put me on some sort of list of something or another. They start calling the names. Yipe. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm. "It has been an honer Jarl Ulfric." "Ralof of Riverwood," So thats his name... "Lokir of Roricstead," Please don't do an- "NO. I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Forget I thought anything. "Halt!" "Your not going to kill me," "Archers!" He was running for his life. Then two arrows in the back later, and he fell. I find it funny that his last words were: your not going to kill me-then they kill him. At least he kept his head. This is the most I thought in my life. "Any one else fell like running?" That was rhetorical I presume. "Wait, you there." Me? What would you want with little ol me? Oh right you want to KILL ME. "Step forward." I rather deal with cool, calm, bloodthirsty and colected insted of crazy, mad, AND bloodthirsty. "Who are you?" "I'm a brown haired, green eyed, Nord with a bear scar below my left eye." "Felling funny punk?" "Oh um, ah," "Your the second one on the block." Crap, you have to be funny. "What's your name?" "Solgrif, Solgrif Axevail." "You chose a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsman. Captain what should we do he's not on the list?" I'm not on the list? OH THANK TALOS! I'm not on the lis- "Forget the list," You bich. "He goes on the block." I shouldent be here. I could have waited a week. A week! "By your orders captain." you mean bich? "I'm sorry," at least somebody has a heart. "At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain prisoner." So I follow the bich, I'm sorry 'captain' to the block. Where all the stormcloaks are. Tullius starts talking, "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgan call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." _use a power like the voice to murder his king_... How can one kill a king by using his voice? What did he scare the king and give him a heart attack? Ulfric just grunts. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." Wait they didn't give this guy a fair trial. Unless did it on the cart while I was unconscious, but highly unlikely. Then a roar from the sky interrupted us. Then whispers were going everywhere. "What was that?" I ask Ralof. "It came from the sky." So we both look up, but it's just cloudy and thats it. Or so I thought. "It's just nothing." Tullius says. Yah a loud screeching sound is nothing important. "Yes General," The damn lazy 'captain' contiues, "Give them there last rites." Then some pristest in a yellow robe starts talking, "As we commend your souls to the Aetherious, blessings of the Eight Divine upon you, your the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." Then a Stormcloak walks up, "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." "As you wish." He kneels "Come on I havent got all morning," And then the 'captain' forces him on the block with her boot. I hate her, she'll burn in Oblivion for all I care. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" Then the masked exucusior rises his big axe and it falls... one head in the basket. Then they kick the lifeless body of to the side. "You Imperial bastards!" I hear a female yell. "Justice!" I hear another scream, "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Lot of hatered around here. "As fearless in death as he was in life," I hear Ralof say. "Next. Nord in the rags." Who's that? I see now one in rags here. I'm wareing a brown tunic with some trowsers. The 'Captain' looks at me... OH MY GOD THEY SWITCHED MY CLOTHES TO RAGS! The sound came again. This time closer. I find my self looking in the sky with the others. "There it is again, did you here it?" The guy next to me asked. "Ye-" "I SAID NEXT PRISONER!" OK gosh. So I walk to it, I knell, for some or another she seemed extra forceful on my back. I hear a small *DLK* and my back suddenly fells sore. My head hits the block and the dude takes his time. If someone is going to kill me, Do it when I'm not aware and do it fast. Oh they didn't get the head out, thats discusting! Then the biggest creature you'll ever see flies out from behind the mountian and flies tward us. It screams. LOUDLY. "What in Oblivion is THAT?" "DRAGON!" A dragon. A dragon? A dragon... A Dragon! DRAGON! The dragon heads to the tower behind the big guy with the axe. I'm suprised he hasent relized the dragon with all the comotion. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" The dragon Lands with an impackt so big the axeman falls over. The axeman gets back up to fall over again, The dragon screamed to make a force to push everybody back. Im on the ground in disbelief. Then I hear "Ro... DO!" Did the dragon say that? "Hey get up kinsman. The gods wont give us another chance!" Ralof says. He thinks of me as a freind. Thats fine by me as long I don't get caught with the dragon. "This way." Wait is binds are off. Any way let's go! We ran into a tower to take shelter. "Ulfric, could the children's stories be true?" "Stories don't burn down villages," Then a big boom happend. "We need to move. NOW!" Ulfric yells. "Up through the tower, go." Says Ralof. We run up the tower all the way up to the second floor. It's like we moved an inch. "I need to move some of these blocks," A stormcloak said. Then the dragon burst through the wall. The solder that was moving the blocks was now under them. The dragon looked in. The dragon SPOKE, "Toor... Shul!" Then fire came out of his mouth. I could feel the heat. It dosn't help when I'm next to the hole. "See the inn on the other side?" "YES!" I tried hard to speak over all the crap going on. "Good, Jump through the roof to get to the other side." "WHAT?" "JUST DO IT!" So I jumped. I almost fell the whole way down but I grabbed onto the balcony. I climbed up and a stupid book fell on my head...


End file.
